During the past two decades there has been increased activity on the part of automotive engineers to find an economical and yet reliable way to improve the efficiency of automotive engines by increasing the mileage attainable (MPG) and simultaneously decreasing the amount of pollution emitted in the exhaust gases.
The most recent event that brought the world to its knees was the oil embargo of 1979. As a result of the oil embargo and the associated gasoline shortages, engineers and inventors throughout the world embarked on crash programs to find new sources of energy and also to find ways of improving or increasing the output attainable from the supplies that were available. In addition to the oil shortage problems, there has been a growing concern about the environment and the associated air pollution problems being experienced by all the metropolitan areas of the U.S.A. There are many sources of air pollution, however, studies have shown that the major portion of air pollution is caused by the exhaust gases released from autos.
With these two known facts in mind, a considerable amount of time and effort has been devoted toward the development of an apparatus which will improve the miles per gallon of fuel and simultaneously reduce the amount of pollutants such as nitrous oxide and especially carbon monoxide resulting in more carbon dioxide being released which is beneficial to plant and tree growth which in turn produces oxygen.
The present invention relates to a new and useful apparatus for increasing the mixing and blending of the fuel and air mixture received from the carburetor or fuel injector throttle body base before the mixture enters the combustion chambers of conventional internal combustion engines.
It is also an objective of the instant invention to provide an attachment that is simple to produce with ordinary hand tools for all sizes and types of engines. The attachment is very compact and easy to fit into the available space, retaining all the anti-pollution equipment required by law and also providing a flame suppressor to prevent fires in case of engine back-fire. This attachment may be retro-fitted or form part of the original equipment for reducing pollution and increasing engine efficiency and gasoline mileage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mixer or blender which is capable of using fuels in addition to gasoline, such as hydrogen and oxygen, natural gas and oxygen, methane and oxygen, kerosene and oxygen, propane and oxygen or any other flammable gas or gasses or liguid fuel that would vaporize to form a flammable gas in the presence of oxygen or for blending in oxygen for improved combustion. Addition of heat by way of pre-heating the air/fuel mixture increases the rate of measuring the oxygen, hydrogen and carbon molecules for faster, cleaner combustion.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a means for pre-heating the air/fuel mixture by utilizing exhaust gases from the engine. Passages are provided to admit a portion of the exhaust gases into the mixing chamber returning the gases to further reduce the amount of pollutants in the exhaust, especially Nitrogen Oxide.
In accordance with these and other objects which will be apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.